I think I luv you!
by Aeris5
Summary: this is about the ff7 crew, its hard to explain...this has many, many twists and turns so, ah, lemme see R&R Tifa threatened. Cloud new luv interest,aeris kdnapped...jus read and review, k?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Don't own anything used in this story...  
  
Sometimes, I feel like, life has no use for me. Tifa absent mindedly swatted at a fly buzzing angrily by her ear. What's in life for me? A job in a dirty bar in the Sector 7 slums?? So deep in her thoughts, she never noticed the strange man gliding over to the bar until he was practically breathing on her. She jumped up, blushing.  
  
`We're Closed'  
  
The man, wearing a hat covering his face except his mouth, smiled.  
  
`Good'  
  
Reaching slowly into his pocket, Tifa's eyes widened in horror as the man slowly pulled a gun...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
`Cloud?'  
  
`Yes?'  
  
`I was wonderin'... never mind'  
  
`No, what were you wondering?'  
  
`Well, I've known you for a while now...I was wondering, how do you see me?'  
  
`What do you mean?'  
  
`What am I in you're eyes, Cloud. It's important to me to find out'  
  
Cloud leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. She turned, surprised.  
  
`I love you, Yuffie'  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry. What a twist, eh? I know Yuffie is like 16, and Cloud 21 but...eh, what ya gonna do? Please R&R, I'll write more about the mysterious stranger, Clouds twisting relationship and Tifa's life...R&R.... 


	2. Raven

A/N: don't forget to R&R at the end of it, k??/ I don't own any characters in FF7 OR FF8, but I didn't write a fic on them in FF8...Or did I??? Sorry, on with the story...  
  
Cautiously peering out the open door, the auburn haired girl tiptoed out the door. Hojo would leave it open...or is this a trick? Her mind adrift suspicion, she found herself nearing the elevator without incident. Don't take the lift; it's too easy to get caught. Seeing the metal doorway leading to the fire escape, she walked over. Just as she opened the door, a silver-haired stranger shot past her, knocking her unconscious...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
`Say a word and I'll kill you, got it?'  
  
Tifa nodded numbly, the ropes he had used to hastily tie her to a chair cutting her wrists as she wriggled. A sob escaped from her throat, which got a look of amusement from the hooded stranger.  
  
`Why?'  
  
`You know fucking well, Tifs'  
  
Tifa winced at the name her childhood friends had used to call her when she was younger.  
  
`No, I don't, please tell me!!!'  
  
A mocking laugh escaped the man's lips as he casually hopped off the bar counter and waked over to Tifa. Kneeling down so he was eye level with her, he kissed her roughly.  
  
`Where is he?'  
  
`Who?'  
  
`You know who'  
  
`Please, no I don't!'  
  
Grinning, he ran his hand across her skin.  
  
`Tifs, where is Barrett???'  
  
I, I don't know!!!'  
  
The man shook his head and brought his gun up to Tifa's neck.  
  
`I think you do. I think you know and you're lying'  
  
`I'm not'  
  
`Tell me, hon., why his life is more important to protect? He'll never know you told'  
  
Gasping, Tifa looked into the stranger's eyes, or where she thought they were under his hat.  
  
`Rufus???'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aeris opened her eyes, noticing a blur leaning over her. As her eyes began to focus, she found herself lost in two emerald green eyes...  
  
`Where am I? Who are you?'  
  
The stranger's face relaxed into a smile.  
  
`You're in the merthil Mines. And my name is Sephiroth.'  
  
Aeris gasped, the great general Sephiroth? He had rescued her. As her memory began to come back, she remembered vaguely someone knocking her against a wall, then she blacked out.  
  
`You were in the lab?'  
  
`Yes. I had some business to attend to'  
  
Aeris could tell she shouldn't push it any further.  
  
`Why did you rescue me and bring me here?'  
  
`Because you were obviously escaping. The times I wish I could have escaped..'  
  
Realising he had said too much, His face once again became a mask, hiding his emotions.  
  
`When will I be well enough to go back home?'  
  
Sephiroth took Aeris's hand and placed it on her head. She felt a thick bandage wrapped around her head, and a small wet patch. Taking her hand down, she felt queasy when she spotted the blood trickling down her delicate hand.  
  
`It'll take a while, so you will be travelling with me, ok?'  
  
Aeris nodded and tried to stand up, but her legs began to give way. Sephiroth leapt up and wrapped his arm around her waist. Aeris began to feel dizzy again, but in a different way...  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! MOTIVATION PEOPLE, PLEASE????????? 


End file.
